Types of apparatus for automatically milking animals are well known. However, with such types of milking apparatus it is not always possible to prevent the environment in which the milking robot is operating from becoming polluted. Especially the feces of the animals may be received on and pollute the floor of the milking parlor. In such case, should the upper ends of the teat cups come into contact with the floor of the milking parlor, the milk may be contaminated or otherwise deteriorated in quality. This is, of course, highly undesirable. Moreover, lower grade milk usually means the farmer receives a lower price.